


Smells Like Teen (Wolf) Spirit

by obscureenthusiast



Series: One-Shot Challenges [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Jadzia and Worf are basically x-files, Jadzia's a vampire, Kira's a werewolf, Modern AU, One-Shot, Prompt Challenge, also they're both kind of monster hunters, and Kira's basically just if Supernatural was actually good and about a lesbian, despite the title they are both adults, i just thought it was funny, they're monsters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast
Summary: FBI agent Jadzia Dax has seen more crazy things in her life than most people. Possibly because she's been alive for about a hundred years, now, and possibly because she's usually the one going out looking for those things that go bump in the night. But the day she met one particular werewolf... her life changed.





	Smells Like Teen (Wolf) Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a prompt challenge my discord group puts on, this week the prompts were "Paranormal Investigators" and "Different Mythical Creatures"!! (Although I only *had* to choose one of the two, I decided that both together was a very good combination :P)  
> ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

The first time that Special Agent Jadzia Dax had laid eyes on Kira Nerys (who at the time had introduced herself as “Detective Verne, NYPD, just visiting from up north, saw some suspicious activity last night and thought you’d like to hear about it…”), she’d smelled something… _off_ about her. Something that she’d identified in a second of a second.

It wasn’t just the way she conducted herself at a crime scene, because that all on its own was enough to make Jadzia suspicious. It was obvious from the start that this woman had _never_ had formal training. And it wasn’t the fact that she disappeared with hardly another word to Jadzia or her partner (although Agent Worf Rozhenko snorted at the disrespectful behavior). 

No, it was the fact that Kira had _bristled_ at the sight of Jadzia standing at that crime scene. And it was the fact that Jadzia had felt every instinct in her body telling her that this was not a woman to be trusted.

Because “Detective Verne” had smelled of _wolf_.

As soon as Jadzia and Worf had finished talking to the local authorities, getting all the statements from locals, and all the buck-wild conspiracy theories to boot, Jadzia had excused herself back to the hotel, telling Worf that she just needed some rest. Jet-lag, she said. She hadn’t slept a wink on the plane, she said (and it wasn’t even a lie) with a charming smile.

Worf had frowned, but nodded his understanding, bidding her goodnight as he headed to the morgue to continue investigating.

Jadzia headed for her room. She smelled wolf again as she took the stairs up to her room, but she didn’t bother turning around until she’d unlocked her door and looked back to the seemingly empty hall.

“You can come in. I won’t bite.”

There was absolute silence for a moment and Jadzia let a tiny smirk creep onto her features. (She had personally thought that the “I won’t bite” comment was hilarious.)

“Come on, I’m not dumb. I could smell you coming a mile away. You have questions, so do I, so let’s just have some tea and get it all out in the open,” Jadzia continued.

Another beat of silence. Jadzia took a breath, tasting the air. The wolf was still there.

And then “Detective Verne” stepped out from around the corner, every inch of her coiled like a viper, as if she was bracing herself. 

Jadzia twitched an eyebrow upward and tilted her head to the door, “I’ll put some water on.”

The wolf’s lip curled a little as she stalked forward, “Don’t bother. I don’t drink tea.”

Jadzia’s smile grew, “Coffee, then? It doesn’t matter to me. I’m up all night, caffeine or no.”

Once again, this charming and funny comment was met with nothing. Except this time Jadzia could see that the wolf rolled her eyes as she approached. 

When she was within a couple feet, the wolf stopped, refusing to walk through the door before Jadzia did. From this closeness, Jadzia was almost overwhelmed with the smell from her.

It wasn’t unpleasant… well, maybe a little bit. Only in the tiniest bit of leftover evolutionary instinct that said “wolf=bad” in the basest part of the amygdala. But once Jadzia got past that, it was… earthy? A little bit bitter, like the iron in blood, and a little bit sweet, like the smell of something rotting in a forest but _much_ less sickly.

Jadzia chuckled, “You know, _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to have to wait for the invitation to come in.”

The wolf furrowed her brows, and Jadzia could practically see hackles raising, even though she was fully human in this moment.

“Like I’m gonna turn my back on you, Agent Dax?”

Jadzia didn’t let the wolf’s aggression sway her, she just smiled placidly and nodded once.

“I understand your hesitance,” she said gently.

Jadzia turned and walked into her room, making a point to face her back to the wolf. This wasn’t going to work without a bit of trust, right?

When she heard the door close behind her, she did finally turn her head to look over.

The wolf was standing in front of the door, still as on-edge as before, her eyes darting around the room. Analyzing it. Checking that they were alone.

Jadzia kept down a smirk and walked to the tiny kitchenette, her hands already reaching for the tub of coffee grounds as she prepared a pot for her and the wolf to share.

As she worked, she tossed over her shoulder: 

“You like Irish coffee? I think I have some whiskey stashed somewhere.”

_God_ , if Curzon knew she was about to have a drink with a wolf, he’d turn positively scarlet with rage. As if he hadn’t had his share of “flings” with creatures that more old fashioned Covens would recoil at.

_Wolves_ , though. Oh, _wolves_ were different, he would say.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jadzia could see the wolf staring at her, seeming surprised by the offer.

“I wouldn’t mind some whiskey…” she said slowly, still watching Jadzia like she wasn’t so sure that this wasn’t some elaborate trick.

Jadzia smiled and turned to one of the cupboards where she knew there was still a partial bottle of whiskey from when Worf came over the night before (he didn’t usually drink on the job, but they’d both had a long day). 

“So what do I call you?” Jadzia asked, calling over her shoulder, “You’re clearly not Detective Verne from the NYPD.”

The wolf hesitated and Jadzia looked over, meeting her eyes from across the room.

“That line usually works in the backwater,” the wolf admitted, taking a couple steps closer and crossing her arms over her chest, “Tell a few hick sheriffs that you’re from NYPD, well… they usually rush to try to prove themselves,” she looked away for a moment, as if embarrassed, “I didn’t expect to run into any FBI agents out here.”

Jadzia tilted her head a little, an amused smile on her lips, “You know what they say about trying to run with the big dogs…”

The wolf growled under her breath and shot Jadzia a dirty look, “If I tell you my name will you stop with the jokes? Forever?”

Jadzia shrugged, “Can’t promise forever, but I’ll promise you the rest of this conversation.”

The wolf narrowed her eyes, considering Jadzia. 

“Kira. Kira Nerys.”

Jadzia smiled and grabbed the bottle of whiskey along with a couple of mugs, turning to Kira with an appraising glance.

“So, Kira… You want to know I didn’t kill that hiker, I assume?”

Kira’s jaw set and she shook her head, “I know you didn’t. You weren’t in town when the death happened.”

“And you?” Jadzia asked, her brows raising.

Kira snorted, “Check the moon, Agent Dax.”

Jadzia bobbed her shoulders, “Wouldn’t be the first time a wolf killed on a crescent moon.”

“Well, I don’t kill, so move on,” Kira said, fury rising in her tone.

Jadzia felt herself smile a little, despite Kira’s threat. She had known that Kira wasn’t the killer from the start. She would have smelled something at the crime scene.

“I know there’s no Packs in this area, so where did you come from?” Jadzia asked, instead.

Kira huffed out a breath, her arms crossing tighter across her chest, “I travel. I’m a bit of a…” she hesitated, and Jadzia could have sworn there was some color to her cheeks as she admitted, in a low grumble.

“A monster hunter.”

Jadzia’s eyebrows shot up and she looked Kira up and down curiously.

“A monster hunter _and_ a wolf?”

“Don’t call me that,” Kira snapped.

Jadzia lifted her hands, looking down at the floor placatingly, “Sorry.”

Kira let out another huff and walked over to the small table, hopping up to sit on top of it.

“It’s… fine,” Kira said, though her tone didn’t sound “fine” in the least.

Jadzia raised an eyebrow, “So what do you do for the full moon? Where do you change if you’re travelling all the time?”

Kira laughed for the first time in the entire conversation, and Jadzia felt herself smiling at the sound.

“I bought myself an old school bus and renovated the inside. It’s got full living quarters and a uh…” 

Kira hesitated again, her face reddening again, but this time Jadzia got the impression it was less embarrassment and more… actual shame.

“There’s a big iron cage in the very back.”

Jadzia’s eyes traced over Kira’s face and she opened her mouth to say something, but the next minute Kira looked over with a roguish half-smile that covered up her previous shame remarkably well. 

“And how does a vampire get into the FBI, Dax?”

Jadzia giggled, looking up at the ceiling in thought, “You know, you can call me Jadzia.”

Kira looked surprised, “Pretty friendly for one of the fangs.”

Jadzia leaned back against the counter, smiling teasingly, “Well, ‘Jadzia’ is better than ‘fangs’ any day.”

Kira dipped her head, “Got it. So, Jadzia… how’d you end up in the FBI?”

“Oh, it depends… how much time do you have?”

Kira shrugged, tilting her head to one side, “How much coffee are you making?”

Jadzia smirked, waggling her eyebrows, “As much as you want.”

One cup turned to two. Turned to a whole pot of coffee. They talked leads and monsters and wild stories from older days (or, in Jadzia’s case, _much_ older days). 

As the moon rose, Jadzia could swear she could see Kira’s teeth sharpen just the tiniest bit and her eyes shifting from brown to a more gold color. The wolf smell grew sharper, more potent, even though it wasn’t a full moon at all.

Jadzia had drunk far too little alcohol to be feeling this dizzy when Kira smiled at her. She was hardly tipsy, but here she was flirting, and somewhere in her head she knew exactly where tonight was going.

Somewhere around one in the morning, Kira grabbed her and kissed her and Jadzia leaned into it, feeling the sharp points of Kira’s fangs against her tongue as the smaller woman pressed her into the couch. 

Oh… Oh, Curzon was going to kill her. Well, kill her a _second_ time. And Ezri, oh _god_ , Ezri better not get any ideas from this, that kid was fucked up enough as it was.

Kira pulled back, frowning at Jadzia from where she sat, straddling her hips. 

“Is this too much?”

Jadzia took a half-second to consider Kira’s words.

Her Coven, her family, the entirety of vampire society, even that overwhelmed, base part of her amygdala were all screaming that a vampire and a werewolf together like this was wrong. Wolves kill vampires. Vampires kill wolves. That’s how it _is._

She smiled, leaning up to catch Kira’s lips for just a moment, whispering.

“No. It’s not too much.”

For tonight only, maybe. Tomorrow there might be consequences, but Jadzia had a hard time caring about those right about now.

Hell, she had died once already in her life. What more was there to be scared of?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Smells Like Teen (Wolf) Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513390) by [Rubi Reads (jadzeanna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadzeanna/pseuds/Rubi%20Reads)




End file.
